


Cotton Candy

by feedmegravel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedmegravel/pseuds/feedmegravel
Summary: Peggy Schuyler works at a cotton candy stall at the most popular amusment park on the coast. Marquis de Lafayette is visiting New York with his family for the month. When they meet, Lafayette will do anything just to see her. And to see her, he may have to stay at the amusement park a while. Dealing with her sisters, new found friends and his annoying family, will this be the trip of a lifetime or evolve into the heartbreak of a lifetime?





	

"Gilbert!!" A voice rang down the long corridor. A man's head poked around a door frame.  
"Yes Mother?" He asked.  
"Bring me your bags!" The voice yelled. The man raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. A tall woman in a long dress stepped into the corridor, hands on hips. "Oh please tell me you've packed..." She groaned. He nodded frantically. "Oui Mother!" He jumped back into his room, looking around desperately for a suitcase. How could he have forgotten? Oh that's right,he just woke up from being up all night talking to his american friends. Time zones, am I right? He yanked open a case and threw all the clothes on his floor in. He zipped it up and ran down the wooden floors of the house and swung it into the boot of the limousine. His mother waved his hands at him, gesturing for him to get in. He sat on a sofa at the back, his usual spot. His mother got in gently, along with his father. The woman looked at the person in the back. " Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, please tell me you aren't wearing that." His mother preached, looking at his flannel and sweatpants. She sighed and passed over some dress pants and a shirt. "Until you move out you shall dress like a member of the family." His mother loved reminding him he hadn't moved out yet. He quickly got changed and laid back. He poured himself some water and closed his eyes. In 24 hours, he would be in New York. He was so excited, he had always had a fascination with America, and now he would finally get to visit it and his internet friends. The limousine pulled to a stop, the airport parking area bustling with people. He stepped out of the car and took his bags from the chauffeur. It was time to begin the journey.

Lafayette leaned back in his chair. The cream surroundings of the private jet should have calmed him, but it just made him uncomfortable. He had always preferred boats. But soon he would be in America. And that is all that mattered. He pulled out his phone and opened some generic messaging app. Thankfully Alex was online. Alex and Lafayette had know each other for years. They had never physically met but that doesn't mean they couldn't be best friends. The sun went down and Lafayette decided to power down and sleep so he was ready for America tomorrow.

Lafayette awoke with a jolt as the plane hit the asphalt. His parents groaned at his ungraceful awakening. He stood up and grabbed some scrambled eggs from the food cupboard while his parents sipped at coffee. As he ate, he peered out the window to see the Essex County Airport. It was a fair way away from the city but it was the only place that would allow private jets to land. He scarfed down the rest of the eggs and stood up, brushing off his suit. His parents motioned for him to get off so he headed towards the door. He jumped down, over the steps and laughed. Even though they weren't outside yet, he could feel his mother glaring at him. While his parents were here for business over the summer, he certainly wasn't. As soon as he got to New York, he was planning to meet Alex at the best theme park ever. Paradise Park. 

Lafayette browsed through some brochures in the car. It wasn't the most thrilling thing but any more thrill and he was sure his parents would send him back to France. They pulled up at the apartment block and slowly walked to the elevator up to their room. He threw himself onto the white sofa and pulled his phone out and rung Alex.   
"Sorry I can't get your call right now, I'm probably writing or something. Leave a message?" Alex's familiar voice rung out.   
"Ha ha very funny Alexander." Lafayette groaned sarcastically.  
"You never fall for that trick!!" Alex laughed.  
"Cause I'm not stupid! Anyway I'm here now, what time are we meeting." He asked. He could hear muffled squealing from Alexander's end.  
"10 minutes? Is that ok?" He asked.   
"Meet you there!" Lafayette smiled and hung up. He went into his plain room and got changed into some board shorts and a t-shirt. He was surprisingly buff for how little he exercised, and the purple board shorts looked amazing against his dark skin. He crept around his parents and down the elevator. He was finally free from his parents and in the greatest city in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if updates are strangely set out! Sometimes it might be a whole chapter or a paragraph! I'm quite low on spoons as it is right now! I'll update at least once a week!  
> Nothing is set in stone so comment things you wanna see!


End file.
